Pandora Hearts Truth or Dare!
by Deserts Of Glass
Summary: Break locks everyone in a room and tells them to play Truth or Dare.
1. The Beginning

Welcome to Pandora Hearts Truth or Dare! The Characters in the first chapter are: Oz, Gil, Break, Vincent, Oscar, Ada, Lotti, Sharon, Alice, Elliot, and Leo. This is my first try, so be nice please? And if you have any questions or dares you want included in the next chapter, comment with them please! Thanks:)

The white haired man chuckled to himself, and turned the locks on the large mahogany doors. He turned to the attentive audience sitting before him, and dramatically raised his arm in a sweeping gesture. "I have called you all here on urgent business that could impact all of your lives!"

Elliot raised himself from one of the large armchairs arranged in a semi-circle, and loudly protested, "Then just tell us what it is!" His valet tugged on his sleeve and muttered an incoherent scolding, muffled by the thick book that was nearly touching his nose.

"To put it simply, that wasn't true. There is nothing important that I can think of at the moment. I was merely bored and wanted to put everyone in a room and play a game with your minds." He smiled menacingly, and pointed to Ada. She instinctively leaned back in suspicion, and everyone else turned to stare at her.

"Please ask someone the following question," he paused, as if to add suspense, "Truth or dare?"

Ada stared in confusion for a moment, then turned to look at Elliot, then Oz, then someone she had seen around Vincent quite often. This would be the perfect opportunity to test Vincent, and make sure he really was all hers, right?

She shifted in her chair for a moment, then asked the pink haired girl, "You! What's it going to be, truth or dare?"

The girl licked her lips, pausing before loudly proclaiming, "Dare!"

Not entirely sure what to do next, she hesitated, but decided to have the girl kiss one person in the room. "I dare you to.. Kiss one person in here!"

Lotti giggled, "Awww, that's not fair! How can you expect me to pick just one?" Ada sighed, and bit her lip, trying not to blurt out an insult. "I guess, I choose you then.. may as well, right?" She pushed herself out of the chair and walked over to where the blonde sat.

"Wait! You can't be serious!" Oz shouted, leaping out of his chair to stand between the two girls. "Not my little sister! Pick someone else!" Lotti took one small step forward and licked her lips. She placed one hand on Oz's shoulder and whirled him around quickly. A small amount of force was enough to make him fall on the ground with her sitting on him.

"Unless of course, you'd rather…" She let the sentence trail off, and when he didn't answer, she got up, and skipped over to Ada, fairly confident he'd be too surprised to stop her this time. She leaned over the girl and brushed her lips over the blonde's. Oz glared at her from where he lay on the ground, and Break simply chuckled.

"That means it's my turn now!" She smiled, and spun in a circle on her toes, pointing her finger out in front of her. When she stopped, she was pointing at Gil. "Ah, Mr. Raven! Now then, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"You love the little Vessalius boy here, don't you?" She stared at him steadily.

He blushed a bright shade of red, and stuttered out a response, "Well, that's— you can't possibly—Oz is my master!"

"Oh, well I had no idea you were into that kind of thing, Mr. Raven." She glanced over at where Oz lay, and laughed at the irritated, somewhat scandalized look on his face.

A loud voice cut in, "It doesn't matter anyhow, Gil is mine, and soon he'll realize that!" The blonde had crossed the room, and now sat on Gils lap, hugging the older man tightly. Of course Vincent Nightray had an objection to her question. Gilbert was attempting to push the younger off him, but not succeeding.

Alice was getting bored with this conversation, and began whining for someone else to ask a question. So after a few insults, Gil scanned the room to choose someone to get a confession from, or some revenge on.


	2. Raw Fish and Alice's Plan

Gil looked at the small girl, and asked her, "Truth or dare?"

The girl crossed her arms over her chest, and glared. "Why should I tell you, Seaweed Head?"

"Just answer the question, you stupid rabbit!" He started to get up from his chair, but was intercepted by Oz, who had just recovered from the shock of seeing his little sister kissed by a violent pink-haired girl. He whispered something inaudible in Gil's ear that seemed to calm him down.

Oz turned to Alice and said, "Alice, if you won't tell him, then can you at least tell me?" '

She narrowed her eyes more, and muttered, "I'll take the Dare. It sounds yummier, at least."

"Okay. I dare you to…," he paused, and considered, "Eat a raw fish!" He looked around the room, and focused on a certain white-haired man. "Break, you must have a fish somewhere in this entire house, right?"

He nodded, and reached into one of his loose sleeves, "Yes, yes, I think I have one somewhere around here." He whipped out a small trout, and handed it to Gil, who squirmed a little when the fish touched his hand.

"What else do you have in those sleeves!" He exclaimed.

"There will be no questions!" Break smacked the raven-haired man on the forehead.

He approached Alice, and when he was within a foot of her, he tossed the fish into her lap.

She examined the fish for a moment before lifting it to her lips and taking a huge bite out of the side. She swallowed tentatively, and after a long second, she took another bite from it. "Thiw ish nommy!"

Gil rolled his eyes, clearly upset that his dare hadn't affected her at all. "Just give someone else one now!"

"Fine. Elliot. Truth or dare?"

"Tru—" He was cut off by a loud voice in his ear.

"I said no questions!" The man screeched at him, not unlike a parrot.

Alice grinned, "Okay, then your dare is," She looked over at the dark-haired valet, and back to the young Nightray, "Kiss that guy!"

Elliot flushed a dark shade of red, and Leo glanced over the top of his book uninterested. "You can't be serious? Leo?" He glanced over at the bored boy sitting next to him, and knocked the book out of his hands. It went flying, and Elliot took advantage of the next two seconds when Leo was surprised, and therefore unguarded. He quickly ducked his head down and planted a kiss on the shocked boys mouth.

Alice jumped up and pointed at Elliot, screaming, "Ha! I win! My plan was pulled off perfectly! You two are now contracted!" She began spinning in circles and thrusting her fist into the air triumphantly.

The entire room turned to stare at her in varying expressions of shock and irritation. Oz spoke up first, "That's not quite how it—I mean, they're both human, Alice."

She stopped her dance mid-spin and glared at Elliot. "Then stop being human and make a contract with him!" She stomped over to him and tried to intimidate him. Oz grabbed her arm and pulled her away, back to her chair.

Elliot glanced around the room, eyes narrowing when he noticed a certain pink-haired girl wearing very immodest clothing. "Truth or dare?"

"Well, dare of course." She blinked innocently.

"You have to act modest and demure – like a proper lady for the rest of the day!"

She sighed and traced a pattern on the arm of her chair, "I guess I can do that! Alright it's my turn! I choose you Oz. Your dare is to make out with Alice, and if you don't do that, you have to tell everyone exactly how you feel about them along with your worst secret."

Oz's mouth dropped open in shock. He looked over at Alice who was sitting on her chair. She had recovered the fish, and was munching on it contentedly. He took two careful steps toward her, and got nailed with a trout to the side of his head. "I already kissed him once though! I don't need to make another contract with him!"

"Don't hit my master you stupid rabbit!" Gil exclaimed.

"He's not your master, he's my manservant! And I'll hit him all I want!" She hurled a shoe at him, just barely missing his ear.

Gil stepped in front of Alice, trying to pry her other shoe out of her hand. While she was distracted, Oz darted around Gil, to the side of her chair, leaned over the edge, and kissed her quickly. "There, is that good enough?"

The now-proper lady smiled, and said, "Hmmm… I suppose so. After all, a polite and demure lady wouldn't say anything but 'whatever you think' in this situation, correct?"

Oz grinned happily, and said, "Break! Truth or—"

"Dare." The host said confidently.

"I dare you to kiss Lady Sharon!" Oz said, "Wait! No, you have to go in that room," He gestured to a door that led out to a hallway, and make out with her!"

Break nodded, and pulled Sharon over to the door, and through the door. A minute later, and two thuds, Break stumbled out with a growing lump on his head, and Sharon followed him, fixing her fan.

Break grimaced, and said "Well then, I think that makes it my turn! Gilbert.. please choose one."

"Ugh, why me?" He sighed, "I guess.. Dare."

"This is going to be easy. Every time someone says seaweed, you have to cluck, and do a chicken dance."

"Alice grinned and said, "This should be fun, you stupid seaweed head!"

Gil stood up and began flapping his arms up and down, clucking, and bobbing his head up and down. He blushed when he heard Oz's light laugh, and instantly sat down on the ground.

"I know who I'm picking now." He stared at his next target.


	3. Sharon's Violence, Vincent's Adoration

(This chapter isn't very good, since I didn't have much time… No love for Vincent or Oscar yet): Oh well, maybe next time! Again, comment with the dares or questions you want(: Thanks!)

He stared at the pale man, and exclaimed, "It's time for my revenge on you now Break! Miss. Sharon, would you prefer truth or dare?"

The girl closed her eyes and smiled easily, "I'll take dare – Just remember, Gil, I have these." She held up one fan in each hand and widened her smile. Gilbert flinched, remembering Breaks face every time he had irritated the Rainsworth girl. It would probably hurt Gil even more to be hit by one. Those couldn't possibly be just fabric and wood!

"I dare you to hit someone in the face with a metal fan!" He exclaimed and glanced at his blonde master, "Excluding Oz." The Vessalius boy stuck his tongue out in an expression of annoyance. He wasn't a flower! He could handle real life – although he really didn't want to be hit with those.

Sharon delicately pushed herself out of the plush chair and walked over to Break. "Break, please give me my metal fan back now?" She put one hand on the man's arm and slid the other up into the loose sleeve. She dug around for a moment, clearly annoyed.

"Now, Lady Sharon, don't you remember why those got taken away fr—"

"I told you! That wasn't what it seemed like!" She smiled intimidatingly, and the red-eyed man sighed. She smiled triumphantly, as she pulled out a metal fan that glinted as the light hit it. "Found it! Now.." She smacked Break in the nose with the sharp edged fan. His hand flew up to his now-reddish nose, and his mouth dropped open in surprise.

"Next time don't touch my fans."

Everyone in the room stared, unsure of what to do or say. "Now then, I think that counts as my dare as well?" She said cheerfully, "And that means it's my turn!" She pointed at Oz, and laughed, "You have to dance around wearing—" She walked out of the room, and when she returned, she was carrying a pink leotard with sparkles and lace around the sleeves and neck, "This!"

Gil's eyes widened, and he questioned, "Why do you have that, Break!"

The man chuckled and answered, "It's a costume.. In case I have to sneak in somewhere."

"Oh yeah, that's inconspicuous right?" The white-haired man nodded happily.

Oz picked himself up out of the chair, and walked over to Sharon. She handed over the pink leotard grudgingly, and walked out of the room.

When he re-entered, he was wearing the leotard. She smiled and said, "Aren't you forgetting something?"

The blonde sighed and put his arms above his head, spinning around, and jumping randomly across the room. He then proceeded to do something that looked like it might be a dance in some alternate universe.

When he was done, he shuffled out of the room again, trying to cover himself up as he walked.

"Okay, Break! It's you—"

"Dare, of course."

"You have to burn Sharon's fans!" The boy giggled maniacally, and pointed to where the girl was protectively shielding her fans, and glaring at Break.

Break took a couple of small steps towards the girl, and tried to reason with her, "Lady Sharon, of course you understand that's it's a dare. I don't have a choice." He was met with a fan flying at him, barely missing him. He back-tracked a few steps and picked it up. "That's one!" He pulled a match out, and lit one end on fire. When the flames were almost touching his hand, he dropped it onto the floor, extinguishing it by stepping on it.

"Ehh, I guess that's enough for now. You can get the rest later." Oz said, "After all, I don't want anyone to die today.."

"Someone have me do something!" Alice exclaimed loudly, "Now!"

Break smirked, "Alright then, I want you to eat this." He produced a baggie full of chili from his sleeve. Gil sighed and rolled his eyes in irritation. "I keep this around just in case I get hungry."

Alice tilted her head up and opened her mouth, waiting for someone to feed her. Break opened the baggie and dumped some in her mouth. The girl swallowed, and wrinkled her nose. A few silent seconds passed and she jumped up, hands over her mouth. "Hot! Hot hot hot!" She ran out of the room, and a moment later there was the sound of water running.

Alice came back with water dripping from her mouth, and a very flushed face. She stomped up to Break, and started screaming, "You stupid clown! Why did you feed me that! It was disgusting, and there wasn't enough meat!"

Oz said, "Alice, I had to do something I didn't want to, so can't you forgive Break? Just for now?"

She nodded, and pointed to Gil dramatically. "Seaweed head! I choose you!"

Gil clucked a few times, then stated, "Dare, you stupid rabbit."

"I want you to act like a ten year old with attachment issues! And you have to be clingy with… Break!" She laughed evilly, and pointed at Break, "I get to punish both of you at once!"

Gilbert sighed, and lazily walked over to Break. He slid his arms around the other man's shoulders and hugged him tightly. Of course that got Vincent's attention, and he jumped out of his seat quickly, and attached himself to his older brother's leg.

"Vince, what are you doing?" He sighed, "I'm the one who has to cling to someone." The younger Nightray smiled widely and hugged his leg tighter. "Alright, just don't let me get poked with scissors this time." He looked around the room for someone to ask, and then an inspired look crossed his face.


	4. Alice's Boyfriend Is?

( Yay! Something for Vincent! xDD So, this one ends on a cliffhanger, since I don't have enough time to finish the last two dares): But I'm putting those in a later chapter! Which I might not be able to post for a day or two since I'm staying at a friend's. But keep commenting with with what characters you want truthed or dared, and I'll put it in :D )

He looked down at the heterochromatic blonde clinging to his leg, and sighed. Another attempt at pulling him off had failed. "Truth or dare, Vincent?"

The blonde rolled his eyes, and smiled lazily, "Oh, my darling brother chose me. I wonder why? Are you going to try to make me suffer… Gil?" He laughed cheerfully, "I want a dare!"

"Your dare is that you can't cling to me for the rest of the day. Got it, Vince?" The now annoyed man hugged Gil's leg even tighter, until a pair of hands pried him off. He glared angrily at the person removing him from his obsession.

Elliot Nightray had taken him away from his favorite person, and he knew he would probably pay for that later. But poor Gil was starting to get flustered, and frankly, this was just too disturbing for Elliot to keep watching.

After Vincent had recovered, it was his turn to ask someone. "Mr. Hatter~" He said, dragging out the word, "Since my favorite person was just ripped away from me, I'm going to have to ask you to go through the same. You can't speak to Lady Sharon, or even acknowledge her." He smiled sadistically, but with childish joy all the same.

"Oh, of course.." He said politely, "…sewer rat."

Vincent pretended not to hear the last part of that sentence, "Glad to hear it!"

"Well then, it's your turn Mr. Raven. Truth or dare?"

"I'm too scared to find out what you'll say if I pick truth… I want the dare." Gil muttered, "But it's kind of like choosing which way to die… It ends the same, either way."

Break grinned, "I think I'm going to do what everyone has been doing. I'm taking away your precious Oz! Don't speak to him, don't rescue him from anything that isn't life-threatening, and don't pay any attention to him at all. That includes sign language, notes, and smoke signals."

Gil glanced over at the unaffected boy, and bit his lip uncertainly. "I guess that's okay.. for now. But, Sharon, I want you to pick next."

"Dare, please." The girl said politely.

"Your dare is—" He stopped when Break started whispering in his ear, "Umm… Okay. I guess your dare is to confess your love to Oz, and make it realistic." He looked back at Break, who was nodding contentedly.

Sharon walked over to where the blonde sat, and perched on the edge of the chair, holding one of Oz's hands in hers. She looked him in the eye, and began speaking, "Oz, you have such pretty eyes," she ran one hand along the side of his cheek as the Vessalius looked on – shocked. "So bright, but I think that's why I love you.. I didn't at first, but after a while, you grew on me.. So I guess what I'm saying—"

She slid down to the ground, still holding Oz's hand, and kissed it. "Will you marry me, Oz Vessalius?"

The silence was broken by Break's hysterical laughter, and Alice's screams of, "That's my manservant!" Sharon pushed herself off the ground, and marched back to her seat. "Don't run away from me! He's my manservant, and you'll be punished!"

Sharon smiled politely, and pointed towards Alice. "Alice, I know you're going to choose, since the last two were about food. And by the way, we really need to change your eating habits, since raw fish is so bad for—we can talk about that later, but your dare right now is to act like you're dating Oz. You have to act cute, and in love. Nicknames, very affectionate, you know?"

Oz flushed an even darker shade of red, but before he got a chance to protest, or even notice her move, Alice was sitting on his lap. "Umm.. Alice? What are you doi—"

"Nothing out of the ordinary, just being acting affectionate with my boyfriend," She wrapped her arms around the flustered boys neck, "That's fine, right?" She widened her eyes, and blinked rapidly to make her eyes water.

He sighed and awkwardly let his arms dangle over the side of his chair, not sure how he could move without creating an awkward situation. Alice laughed triumphantly and said, "Oz, you aren't going along with this dare at all, you know?" She sat silently for a second, then exclaimed, "Truth or dare!"

Oz hesitated, but eventually said, "Dare."

"I dare you to make out with me!" She exclaimed loudly. The reactions of the audience varied greatly.. Elliot's surprised expression, Leo's neutrality, Vincent's unhappiness about being separated from his brother, Break's joyous laughter, and Sharon's glare – directed at Oz.

"Umm, what?" He asked, knowing perfectly well what she had said.

"You heard me. You. Have. To. Make. Out. With. Me. Because. I. Dared. You. To."

Oz bit his lip hesitantly, while everyone stared, waiting for him to do something. He hesitated—


	5. Leo Shares A Little Too Much Sometimes

(I completely forgot to update this! D: *emo circle* In my defense though, my computer got taken away when I finally started writing, and I got it back right before I had to leave for school... and I'm going to put the AdaxOz thing in the next chapter probably – I just couldn't find a way to work it into this one. Really short chapter, since I wanted to finish it and get it uploaded fast.)

The blonde boy leaned in closer to the girl sitting on his lap, and bit his lower lip slightly, pausing uncertainly. "Really, Alice? Why do I have to kiss you?" He questioned, "I mean really, it's not like—" His sentence became unrecognizable as the brunette girls lips pressed down firmly on his.

His green eyes widened in shock as he squirmed in an attempt to get away from the girl. He wasn't able to get free though, until Sharon walked up behind Alice and pulled her off the blonde Vessalius. "Alice! Didn't I tell you doing things like that isn't polite?"

"Yeah, but I was reading those books you keep in your library, and—" A hand clamped firmly over her mouth, muffling her arguments.

"Okay, Oz! It's your turn to ask someone!" She exclaimed loudly, "And please hurry, before Alice decides to share any more.."

He looked the room, and smiled evilly at the small valet sitting by the younger Nightrays side. "Leo~ I have something for you!"

"Hmm.. Aren't you supposed to ask me if I want truth or dare first?"

"Yeah, yeah. Truth or dare?"

The boy barely looked up from his book, and muttered, "Dare," before flipping another page of his book.

The nobles grin widened, and he exclaimed, "I want you to tell me the most embarrassing thing Elliot has ever done!" He giggled contentedly to himself.

That got Leo's attention enough for him to set the book down after carefully bookmarking the page. He glanced over at the blushing Nightray, and began speaking, "Well, this one time, Elliot and I went on vacation together, since we were out of school on winter break. We were staying in this cute little cabin in the woods with this really old lady sitting at the desk in the main lodge."

A few minutes later Leo wrapped up his story, "and that's how the old lady found Elliot hiding drunk behind a tree without any clothes, holding a fish, and singing in German." Oz looked irritated, since his ears were being covered by Gil, and Alice just looked confused. Everyone else's mouths were hanging open in shock.

Elliot was blushing a brilliant shade of red, although Leo was completely ignoring the distress of his master. Break chuckled lightly, "Well, that was certainly an interesting story, wasn't it, Elliot~?" The noble groaned, and hit his head against the side of his chair.

"That means it's my turn." Leo turned towards the raven-haired man who had just taken his hands off of Oz's ears. "Gil, you won't want to choose truth, so I'll just give you a dare. I want you to switch personalities with Oz."


	6. Switching Personalities

(LACIE DON'T EVEN READ THIS CHAPTER! YOU WILL PROBABLY HATE IT xD don't say I didn't warn you… *This is a really short chapter, since I only had a few minutes to write anything today* ): I'll try to update again tomorrow though!)

"But how do I even act like Oz?" Gil questioned, "I'm not sure exactly—" The small boy walked over to the raven-haired man and stood on his toes, whispering in his ear.

"And I have to switch with you too Gil~. You know what that means?" He giggled when the older of the two shook his head hesitantly. He lifted himself back up to Gils ear, and exclaimed excitedly, "That means you're my master!" He laughed joyfully at the expression on Gils face, which was a kind of cross between shock and embarrassment.

Gil stuttered uncertainly, transitioning back to acting like his younger self quickly, "But m-maste—" He stopped when Oz stuck one finger out, just barely touching his nose.

"Does that sound like something I would say?" Oz glared, "Now try that again."

Gil thought back to all the time Oz had been teasing him about something, and tried to think of what the blonde would say in this situation. He faltered, "Um… Don't talk that way, or else I'll have to get a c-c-cat out!" He exclaimed loudly, blushing when Oz laughed loudly, bending over in a fit of laughter.

Gasping, Oz tried to speak, "Ah, that was—" He stopped mid-sentence, trading in the laughter for trembles of false fear, "No—master Gil! Not a c-c-cat!"


	7. Still Switched

Gil leaned over Oz, and said, "Oz~ If you don't stop looking so scared, the cat's going on your head." Oz looked up, grinning.

"M-master?" Oz whispered, feigning fear. A flush spread on Gils cheeks, and he hesitated, embarrassed. Break chuckled, clearly enjoying the older man's discomfort. Everyone else in the room however seemed oblivious to this, like Alice, or in utter denial, like Vincent.

Gil lifted his head to glare at the white-haired man, then backed up, heading for his seat, leaving Oz somewhat confused as to what had happened. He rolled over and propped himself up on his elbows, asking, "Who's next?"

"Mine." Gil muttered, staring at the arm of his chair distractedly. He looked over at his little brother, who had somehow acquired a pair of scissors and was cutting up a stuffed rabbit. "Vincent, I want you to stop cutting up those dolls, okay?"

Vincent stuck his lower lip out, not unlike a child. "Awww, brother is so cruel to me." He traced a circle around the button eye of the rabbit, "First I can't hang on to you, and now I can't use my scissors?"

Gil ignored him, knowing Vincent would recover quickly. As soon as the blonde recovered, he turned towards Sharon, who was sitting next to him. Leaning over the edge of the chair arm, he whispered in the girls ear inaudibly. When Vincent was done speaking, she hopped up, and exclaimed, "Break! Oh! I forgot, I had a present for you! Let me just go get that, okay?"

When she returned, she was carrying a big box with a pink bow on top. She handed it to the tall man, who slowly pulled the lid off, to reveal—

(SUSPENSE! I think I'm going to leave it there for now xD)


	8. Hot Sauce & Lollipops

(I'm going to start making my chapters longer again, right after this one.)

...to reveal enough candy to make anyone but Break sick. He looked suspiciously at Sharon, then at Vincent. After deciding the candy was safe for consumption, he stuck a red lollipop in his mouth.

Pausing for a second, he pursed his lips, then spit the the candy out. There was just enough force behind it for the candy to fly straight for Sharons forehead. She flinched when the sticky lollipop hit her, and slid down her nose.

"Break..." She advanced menacingly, holding up her fan.

Backing up cautiously, he spoke, "Now, Now, Lady Sharon..." He held up two hands, grinning, it's kind of your fault for putting hot sauce in that."

'SMACK!' The fan made contact with the pale mans head, quite loudly...


	9. Oz Is A Blushing Bride

(Here's your Break/Oz, Lacie. It's quite what you wrote in my notebook, aka F-L-U-F-F-Y.. I can edit it later though^^ But it should work. POE DOES NOT HAVE WARTS -.-)

"It's my turn now!" Sharon exclaimed, "Oz~ you have to act like you love Break~" She giggled into her palm.

"Okaaa~y!" Oz exclaimed loudly, jumping up, and walking quickly over to the older man, who had a look of irritation on his face.

Sharon glared, "You have to go along with it." The look of irritation faded, replaced by frustrated acceptance.

Oz leaned over and whispered in Breaks ear, "Ya know what, Break? I'm a little jealous now... you haven't been paying enough attention to me.." He stuck his lower lip out, and titled his head to the side in a display of excessive cuteness.

Deciding to play along, Break reached down, and picked the pouting boy up. Oz yelped, and accidentally whacked the man in the cheek. Suprised, the blonde decided to use the development to his advantage. He put his arms around the mans neck, and pulled himself up to his face.

Leaning in, he planted a light kiss on the pale cheek, that soon flushed a shade of pink.

Sharon squealed, "Ah! That's perfect Oz~ but of course not as good as a kiss on the lips~" She gestured towards the pair, and raised her eyebrows.

"Ehh? Lady Sharon?" Break questioned hesitantly, "You don't mean...?"

"Kiss him!"

Oz blushed brightly and shoved his face into Breaks shoulder to avoid the stares of everyone there.

He felt a hand push his chin up though, and though his eyes were still closed, he felt Break kiss him lightly. Oz leaned away from him, but found himself being held like a bride, still being kissed!

When Break stopped, Oz opened his eyes, and saw Sharon staring wide-eyed. She broke into applause, and ran over to hug the two and congratulate them a grand performance.

"Break!" Gil screamed, "What the hell? Oz isn't even half your age!"

The man chuckled, "Oh, I doubt anyone here is close to being half my age anyway." He groaned, "Ah, now I feel like an old man."


	10. The Glasses Come Off

(I owe someone another Break/Oz chapter xD So I'm going to do that one next^^)

Oz climbed out of the white-haired man's arms, falling to the ground quite un-gracefully. He adjusted himself, crossing his legs, and turned to Leo. "Leo! Truth or dare?" He smiled joyfully and pointed towards the valet.

"Hmmm.. Dare."

Oz tapped his foot against the floor, "Take your glasses off!" That got Leo's attention quickly. He whipped his head upward, and from the look on the rest of his face, it was reasonable to assume that he was glaring.

Elliot put a hand on Leo's head, and patted it comfortingly. That was just the push that Leo needed. He slowly put one hand on each side of the rims, then slid them off, and down his nose. His eyes still weren't visible however, thanks to the curtain of hair over his eyes. The Vessalius boy jumped up quickly, and ran over to Leo. He bent over, nearly touching noses with the surprised boy. He lifted one hand, and brushed Leo's hair aside just a little.

Of course, his hand was instantly smacked. Oz recoiled, shocked by how hard the delicate looking boy could hit. "Ouch! Leo! What was that for?"

"Don't touch my hair." It was a dull statement, with little emotion, but Oz could sense the threat behind it. If he touched the soft, dark, hair again – there would be pain.

Elliot hid a chuckle behind his hand, which earned him a frightening look from both Oz and Leo.

"Elliot, Truth or dare?"

The boy ran a hand through his dirty-blonde hair, uncertain, "Um.. Dare?"

Leo smiled, "Act like Oz, when he's in a good mood. That means, no violence, and act peppy." The Nightray grimaced, but nodded his head. "And you have to act like that for at least an hour."

Copying one of Oz's more recent reactions, he threw a hand up, and exclaimed, "Kaaaa~y!"


	11. Oz WUVS Break

(Kay, I'm making this mostly Break/Oz^^ It's not very F-L-U-F-F-Y! though. EDIT: grrr -.- I've had to re-upload 10 times already, since it's messed up)

"Good job, Elliot." The dark-haired boy reached up to pat his head, somewhat condescendingly. The noble grimaced, but soon faked an Oz-like smile.

"It's my turn then," Elliot muttered, "I have a dare for you, Oz."

Oz tilted his head questioningly, "What?"

The Nightray stated plainly, "I want you to confess your love to…" He paused dramatically, "Break! And you have to act like you mean it, okay?" The blonde Vessalius sighed and skipped over to Break.

He stood in front of the pale man, and stood on his toes, staring him right in the eye. "Break… You like me, right?" He widened his eyes a little, looking like the definition of innocent. "Cause I WUV you!"

Elliot bit his lower lip, clearly irritated. "Elliot, I'm sure that was being serious. This is Oz we're talking about after all."

"True." He continued glaring, "You're right, I guess."

Leo smirked, looking mischievous, "Now, that wasn't a very Oz-like response."

Not sure what else to say, Elliot repeated the only thing he could recall Oz saying very recently, "Okaaaaa~y!" He decided to take the peppiness one step further, "I'll try my very best next time!"

_I'm not speaking again until the hour's up… _he thought to himself.


	12. Twenty Until She Dies

(I'm trying to do the dares close to the order they were given, so it might take me a little while to catch up xDD Oh, and I described Elliot's hair as kind of dirty-blonde, since that's what it looks like to me, but I'm not sure if that's right.. xD For Leo's lecture I just changed a couple words of how I tend to lecture certain people… x3)

Sadly, Elliot was forced to speak again, when Oz questioned, "Truth or Dare… Elliot~?" The dirty-blonde sighed out an only slightly audible word, "Dare," almost as if it pained him to choose.

"Awesome!" Oz laughed heartily, and loudly proclaimed, "You have to—" He looked around the room in consideration, "…Kiss Sharon!"

The noble dropped his head down in exasperation, hitting it against the side of the chair. "Dammit Oz! I'm going to ki—" He was cut off by the small valet sitting near him.

"Elliot, that's hardly proper behavior around a lady.." The noirette reprimanded, "And I really don't think you should be threatening to kill Oz. After all, it does go against most limits of common courtesy, and a noble of the Nightray house should be behaving better…"

The noble sighed loudly, and muttered an incoherent apology.

"Booo~ring!" Oz exclaimed loudly, "Elliot, kiss Sharon!"

"You cannot be serious! First of all, Sharon is what? Five, maybe ten years older than me!"

He saw her glare evilly at him, then loudly say, "It's not polite to ask a lady about her age, Elliot… Or to imply that she's old." Approaching menacingly, fans out, she continued her rant, "Moreover, I am hardly that old. I'm barely—"

Break chuckled, attempting to hide it behind the loose white sleeves he was holding up to his mouth. "Indeed, M'lady is going to claim to be twenty until the day she dies.."


	13. Echo's Perverse Mind

(Hmmm… nice use of descriptive words in your comment Lacie… x3 *hands over sorry-i-didn't-warn-you-but-in-my-defense-you-don't-really-pay-attention-to-those-please-don't-hit-me-take-the-anger-out-on-something-else-cookie* Oh, and Echo is in this too. I just forgot, since it kinda seemed like she'd automatically be there with Vincent. I don't like this chapter, since I wrote it really quick;p)

The girl sighed in frustration, holding up her fans, trying to decide if it was worth it to hit him. She decided against it however, turning back to Oz. "Oz~ Why did you pick that, of all dares?" Her voice had a frightening edge to it, that made the boy shrink back in his seat a little.

"Um.. I just figured that since he made me confess to Break, I should make him do this."

"Fine. I'll do it." Elliot spoke, breaking the tension. He walked over to Sharon purposely, and kissed her. The girls eyes widened in shock, then she raised one hand, bringing it back down fast, hitting him in the center of his head with the fan. He took one step back, hand on his head, grimacing.

"Ouch! You hit too hard!"

"Finally someone other than myself was hit. I was starting to think you were only prone to violence around me, Lady Sharon." The white-haired man chuckled lightly, "After all—"

"Well maybe she wouldn't hit you if you weren't so—"

"Maybe sewer rats shouldn't speak so much.."

"Bit hypocritical coming from you Mr. Hatter, after all, don't you speak quite frequently?"

"I speak for a reason!"

"Ah, what would that reason be? Does your voice really sound that wonderful to you?"

"Well, at least I don't—"

"But you are conceited!"

"And you aren't?"

"Ah, but I have good reason!"

"Only an idiot—"

Vincent turned to Echo, waving his arm in a wide gesture, "I'm tired of this."

"Yes, Master Vincent." She said in a dull monotone. She stood up, walking over to Break, then standing on her toes so that she could reach his ear. She spoke quietly to him, so that no one else could hear. When she was done speaking, his mouth had dropped open, and he was muttering incoherently about innocence and deceiving appearances.

"Good job, Echo.." Vincent smirked happily, "But what did you say to him?"

The small girl whispered in the Nightrays ear. He had a very different reaction than Break however. By the time she was done speaking, he was giggling uncontrollably, and everyone else was left wondering what the sweet-looking girl could have said to give the brave man such a reaction.


	14. Why Don't You Ever Hit Gil?

(Grrr-.- I don't like this chapter, but I can't think of any other way to write it): I'll try to update this tomorrow, before I go to school though^^)

"Okay, it's my turn then." The Nightray scanned the room, looking for someone to question. "Vincent. Truth or dare?"

The heterochromatic blonde rolled his eyes in boredom, "Truth."

"Who do you love most?" Elliot asked, with no hesitation in his voice. No doubt he was trying to find out if the rumors about Vincent and Ada going around school were true. Someone told him that their friend had a friend who had seen the two out on what looked like a date – so it wasn't the most reliable of sources, but with Vincent's history, he could easily believe it.

Grinning widely, he exclaimed loudly, "That should be obvious! I love Gil! He's my brother, and I'll always love him!" The raven-haired man sighed loudly, noticing how the blonde had re-attached himself to his leg, hugging it tightly.

"Vince. You know, you really don't have to cling to me."

"I know." Speaking in a exaggeratedly hurt voice, he nuzzled his elder brothers leg.

Sighing, Gil closed his eyes in silent acceptance. "Can we move on, please? It's your turn, Vincent."

"I know, I know." He turned to Sharon, "Truth or dare?"

She glared, silent for almost a minute before answering, "…truth."

He stuck a slender finger out, pointing straight at her nose. "Why don't you ever hit Gil with your fans?"

The girl blushed lightly, putting a hand to her mouth, "Well… I guess it's because Gil just seems so… fragile. Even though he's old, he's sensitive, it's almost like hitting a five year old."

"I'm not tha—" The man began to protest indignantly, "I just—"

A bright laugh cut through the room. The Vessalius was taking far too much enjoyment out of his suffering. "Gil~ You're so cute when you're flustered~"


	15. A New Arrival!

(I feel… so smart! I fell between my bed frame and the wall, and it took me like ten minutes to get out -.- But back to actual relevant stuff, I'm going to make the next chapter longer – I promise x3)

Sharon tilted her head and smiled charmingly. "Alice? Truth or dare?"

"I want the dare again! The last one involved food, and I'm hungry again, so dare me to eat something, okay?"

About to speak, the Rainsworth was distracted by a knock on the door. Break walked over to open it, revealing none other than Liam. "H-hello Xerxes, I was just stopping by to see if you had gotten the notice from— Oh, why are there so many people?"

"Oh~ We were playing a game. Come, come, you have to play too." He tugged on the brunettes wrist, pulling him inside the room.

"Um, well, I actually have a lot of paperwork to do." Pulling away from the pale man, he struggled to free himself from his tight grip. "I really can't stay."

Break sighed, "You can always do paperwork." He pulled hard one more time, bringing the surprised man into the room – fast.

Rubbing the side of his head, he spoke uncertainly, "I guess I could stay for a few minutes. Just a few, though."

Narrowing one red eye, but deciding to let it go, he exclaimed, "Wonderful! We're playing truth or dare, and Lady Sharon was just about to give Alice here a dare. So please do continue…" He waved his right arm in a dramatic flourish.

"Okay. Alice, I dare you—" She lowered her voice so that only the small girl would hear.


	16. And Alice Is Tied Up

Upon receiving her dare, she stood up quickly, then walked over to Break. She reached into his white jacket sleeves, and pulled out a bag of candy. "Okay, I got it!" She ran away, bolting out the door.

Closing his eyes in what appeared to be resignation, the man sighed. Then, he jumped over the chair Alice had knocked over in her hurry, and took chase. "This may very well be the worst idea you've had yet, Alice!"

A few loud noises later, and a couple of sounds like glass breaking, he reentered the room carrying his candy.

"Um, Break? Where's Alice?" Oz questioned, raising one eyebrow curiously.

"She should be back soon. Once she figures out how to get free, that is." He chuckled, sticking a lollipop into his mouth. "After all, I couldn't let her get away with that."

Soon, the brunette stomped back into the room angrily, glaring at Break in a way that would terrify most people. However, the recipient of the evil look merely smirked, quite satisfied with himself. "I ate the candy, Sharon! That means it's my turn to make someone suffer, right!"

The Rainsworth curiously raised her eyebrows, then answered uncertainly, "I suppose, if that's how you want to look at it…"

"Alright! Truth or dare, Oz?" She waited impatiently, not getting a response after the first couple seconds, she exclaimed loudly, "Answer the question! You're my manservant, so you have to listen to me!"

He blurted out an answer quickly, "Uh—tr—" Noticing the look he was getting from Alice, he decided to change his answer, "Dare!"

She grinned, turning her stare to Gil, who averted his eyes uncomfortably. "You have to kiss the seaweed head!"

Gil stared on in surprise, and Oz decided to take advantage of that to reprimand him for not acting Oz-like, "Gil! You're still supposed to act like me!"

The Raven blushed lightly from having the boy so close to him. Oz was nearly sitting on him now, "I would obviously have something to say, riii~ght?" He leaned in closer, locking eyes with Gil, "So, what would I say?" He leaned back, still watching the blushing man.


	17. Sharon Tries To Teach Oz How To Kiss Gil

(Gil is such a masochist^^ He tolerates so much crap from everyone xD)

Gil nibbled on his lower lip, unsure what the right answer would be. "Um—I guess, I mean—I don't know…" He lowered his head bashfully, "You'd probably start teasing me, right?" He raised his eyes hopefully, "But since you're supposed to be me…"

"Bingo!" Oz thrust his fist into the air excitedly, "You have to say something really witty, then I have to blush—since I'm acting like you, then you have to do this—" he attempted to smirk, but broke out in giggles, "Well, you have to do that, just better."

"I'm not sure I can—"

Oz leaned in towards his servant, whispering in the man's ear quietly, "Just say this—" If Gil wasn't blushing before, he certainly was now.

"I can't say that!" He protested loudly, watching as a pair of bright green eyes narrowed. "Fine. If you're not going to behave, and listen to Miss. Sharon, I'll have to punish you~"

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Oz happily trilled, "You have to smirk!" Gil twisted his mouth into a half grin, half grimace. "Uh, that's not really what I was going for." He reached over, pulling up one corner of his mouth, and the other slightly less so. "Eh, that's a little better I guess."

"Oz~ You didn't do the dare yet…" The Rainsworth smiled charmingly, but her eyes were contradicting the cheerfulness of the rest of her face.

Very rarely did the boy blush, but this was an exception. "Um…" Hesitating for a minute, he leaned over the man, then leaned back. "Why do I always get these kinds of dares?"

Break chuckled, "I suppose it's because everyone wants to see if any of this actually makes you uncomfortable… Or it might just be that Lady Sharon has a—" he stopped, seeing her walking towards him holding out her fan. "But more likely, it's that she really likes giving you dares like this for no apparent reason."

She folded the fan back, "Good. Now, please continue Oz~" Sighing when the Vessalius planted a quick kiss on Gil's cheek, "That's not good enough Oz. This is how you're supposed to do it." She started walking over to the dark-haired man, when Oz shielded his face from her using his left arm.

"No! It's my dare and I can do it!"


	18. Propose To Her

(The only thing I know about drunk Gil is that he's violent, and he talks slow xD Plus, I don't know if it's possible – but the idea is that Break basically used sciiii~ence to concentrate the ingredients that make people act drunk, and gave that to Gil… that's all I understood from my parents attempts at teaching me sciiii~ence… is that maybe someone could possibly do that…)

He bent over the tall man, hesitating - then he suddenly kissed him quickly, on the lips. Gil squeaked in surprise, and he recoiled quickly, eyes widening. "Oz!"

Uncomfortably shifting between two feet, the blonde teasingly asked, "Yes? Did _I_ do something?" He leaned in close again, whispering something in Gil's ear, inaudible to everyone else – but whatever it was, the raven-haired man was a brilliant shade of red.

Sharon was holding out her fan, alternating between pointing at Oz and Gil, squealing excitedly the whole time. "Oz—you—you—you—you—you—YOU KISSED GIL~" Only quieting down when Break handed her a romance novel from the bookcase nearest him, she flipped the pages excitedly, ignoring everyone else.

"Okay… Now that Miss. Sharon's calmed down… I guess we can continue?" Oz looked towards Break for confirmation. Receiving a nod, he pointed towards Elliot dramatically, "Elliot! Truth or dare?"

The Nightray grumbled quietly, "Why is it always me he chooses?" Receiving a light swat from the valet still sitting near him, he answered grudgingly, "Dare."

"I want you to…" He looked around the room for inspiration, "Proclaim your love for Ada! But she is my little sister, so don't be too affectionate…"

"And if it's too hard for you to confess to Ada, why don't you just pretend it's your cute little servant over there?" Break motioned towards Leo, who wore an expression of boredom, mixed with hostility towards Break.

"Fine." He stomped over towards the girl, and proceeded to take on an overly affectionate tone, "Ada Vessalius… You are my sun, my moon, and everything that makes life wonderful…" He whirled around, regaining the hostile tone, "Good enough?"

Oz appeared to be considering it, and eventually decided, "Yes. I can't have you be any more cutesy with my sister, anyway!"

Elliot gritted his teeth, but accepted it. "Alright. Gil. Pick one."

The still-flustered man stuttered, "D-dare. But nothing bad this time, please!"

Producing a bottle from his sleeve, Break handed it to Elliot, "Have him drink this." He smiled evilly, then retreated back to his original spot.

Uncertainly the noble deposited it into Gil's outstretched palm. The Raven opened it slowly, and drank it fast, gagging once it was gone. "Ugh! Break, that's disgusting! What was that?"

"Oh~, just a little thing I mixed up… You make a funny drunk." He grinned joyously, "So now we sit back and wait..."

"Nn… Break. The truth is… what's your… biggest… secret? And the dare… it's… that you have to switch personalities with… Liam…" He pointed, dropping his arm down, "So… what… one?"

"Hmm… maybe I shouldn't have concentrated that so much…" The pale man mused quietly, "Oh well. I'll do the dare." He looked down, then whipped his head back up quickly, "Break, you have paperwork to do! Paperwork, paperwork, paperwork~"

Liam adjusted his glasses calmly, "Maybe you should take this opportunity to finish filing the forms regarding _that incident." _He looked pointedly at a haphazardly placed pile of papers on the floor. "It would be a shame if you had to start all over..."

Break groaned, flopping down into the nearest chair. "I'll do it later."

The bespectacled man sighed unhappily, but chose to let the matter go. "So does that mean that we can move on?"

"Don't tell me what to do!" Gil exclaimed, trying to stand up, but wobbling and falling back again. "You… can't make me!"


	19. Another Proposal!

(Haven't done anything for this story in a while :/ Just remember, if you read up to this chapter, I WUV YOU AND YOU'RE AN AWESOME-SAUCE BACON CUPCAKE!)

Looking at Gil without an expression, the Hatter tried to remember that he was supposed to act like Liam and adjusted a pair of invisible glasses. "Gil, perhaps you ought to calm down… Regain your composure."

Confused, the raven-haired man looked back and forth between the two who now had very similar expressions of judgment and sympathy etched across their faces. "Uhn? Wha? I—"

"Okay then, I want Oz to do something. Truth or dare?" Break pointed to the blonde who was now tapping his pointer fingers against the arm of the chair in boredom.

Oz looked up and replied happily, "Dare!"

"Propose to Alice." He said it simply, and it didn't seem like it was going to be that bad, which made the boy wonder what Break could be getting at.

Not seeing a problem with it, Oz ignored his servants protests and walked over to Alice, dropping down to one knee, "Alice~ Will you maaaaaarry me?" He drew out the word dramatically, grinning playfully at the girl.

SMACK! Alice kicked him in the shoulder, making him fly backwards and land on his back. "Stupid manservant! Even I know what that means! Break told me!" She glared at him, then walked over, stepping on his stomach. "Now take it back!"

"What? But it's not ev—" She stepped down again, harder this time, "Sorry! I didn't mean it!"

By then, Gil had managed to get his balance back, and was stumbling over to where his master lay. "Oi! Ra—rabbit! Get away from my—" He looked down at Oz, getting distracted, "My—him!"

"He's not yours! He's mine!"

"Nuh—nuh uh!"


	20. And Gil Tries To Save Him

(I still want chocolate… and I'm too tired to go get my phone and text someone to buy me some… xD)

The girl kept her foot on the Vessalius' stomach, pressing down as Gil tried to stand up for his master. "H-he's mine! So get your foot off a him."

The girl glanced down at the boy who was now squirming around, trying to escape from her. "Don't say it again!" He nodded enthusiastically, and she lifted her foot up just enough to let him crawl away.

Once there was no reason for Gil to be a hero, he retreated, falling once or twice on the way back to his seat. With everyone back in their proper places, Oz spoke loudly, "Break! You knew she was gonna do that! What did you tell her marriage meant?"

"I just explained to her that marriage meant sharing _everything _with you… including her precious meat." Twirling a lollipop in the air like a wand, he pulled out a hotdog from his sleeve with his other hand and tossed it towards the brunette. "Good job Alice. You can have some free meat for that~"

Vincent muttered to himself, "Yeah, cause everyone knows you just _love _to do thing out of the goodness of your heart." Not changing his expression dramatically when the all-hearing Hatter turned his glare to the Nightray.

"And you have so much room to talk? After all you've never done _anything _immoral. And you _certainly _aren't stalking your brother."

"I am _not _stalking him. I'm merely expressing my love for him, and reinforcing it by being near him always – so I can protect him~" With this, he glanced adoringly towards the older man.


	21. A Little Eloquence Would Be Nice

Not wanting to answer his brother, Gil awkwardly stared at a crack in the wall. _I wonder how Break managed to ruin even his wall… Maybe he hit it or something… No, he probably wouldn't be that clumsy. "_Huh!" Shocked out of his thoughts when the blonde jumped on his lap and hugged him tightly, he tried to pull away the arms that had a vice-like grip around his waist.

"Giiiiiiiiiil," He whined, sounding like a little kid who got his toys taken away. "I'm just trying to be affectionate with my brother~"

"That's not affectionate! It's— it's unreasonable!" Gil groaned unhappily when he heard a familiar giggle belonging to none other than Oz Vessalius, who was clearly taking too much joy out of the torment he was receiving at the hands of Vincent. "A-and you—Vince, please get off me now?" It was humiliating having to beg his _little _brother for anything, but he found himself doing it far too often; after all, this was only the most recent of many similar events.

Taking pity, or perhaps just finding this scene too uncomfortable too watch, Leo looked up from his book, and spoke calmly, "Gilbert, perhaps you'd be better off taking some control over the situation, and simply demand he move." Ignoring the death glare directed towards him that would probably would have made a grown man cry, the noirette continued dully, "And of course, if you don't want to do that, you could just get used to this happening. All. The. Time."

"V-Vince? Pl—" He saw Leo shake his head out of the corner of his eye, "Um… I would really appreciate if you would get off me?"

Being stared at silently is not the most comfortable thing ever when you're as easily flustered as Gil, so after a minute had passed, the raven-haired man darted his eyes back and forth between his (still laughing) master and the pouting sibling in his lap. "Uh, if you just don't hug me you can stay…"

Smiling ecstatically now, Vincent wrapped his arms around Gil again, "Okay~"

"Ugh, you really don't know how to boss people around do you?" Elliot looked somewhat irritated, "Don't be so weak all the time."

"It's not bossing him around, it's regaining control of the situation." His valet was staring at the pages in his book again while he spoke, "You should consider the way your words are going to be interpreted before you speak. He won't want to be authoritative if you imply that it's unreasonable, which is how most people see 'bossing around'."

"He knows what it means! Just because you're so careful with your words doesn't mean everyone has to be!"

"That's true, but as a noble you ought to know how to speak with eloquence and command attention _politely _without the insults, or the volume you tend to use..."


	22. Going Back In Time To Childhood

(Haven't updated in a while, but I have a good excuse, I promise! I was walking down the street, and then some unicorns stabbed me with their horns, and stole my brain with magic glitter dust.)

"I don't need eloquence! And anyhow, I bet I could be act smarter than you if I tried to!"

Smirking, the valet set down the book on his lap, "Alright, you could start by realizing when you're beat, and backing off accordingly. However if you still wish to try and become more intelligent than me, I suggest you read this." He slid the red ribbon between two pages and handed it to the furious boy.

Not sure of what to say, Elliot sat there silently with the book for a minute, before crossing his arms defiantly in a manner similar to the way Vincent had been sitting earlier. "I refuse to touch that book."

"Okay then, don't make any effort to learn, but either way, can someone please continue this game?"

"Okay! Elliot! Truth or dare?"

Turning his head slowly towards the blonde, Elliot tried to look more frightening, but only managed to make everyone laugh. "Why. Is. It. Always. Me?" He glared a little longer, then answered, "Dare."

Green eyes sparkling with mischief, Oz exclaimed happily, "I dare you to be the cuuuuutest little brother ever for the rest of the day!"

The noble rolled his eyes, but moved to sit near the siblings that were a little too close for just a familial bond. Although Gil was trying to push off his brother, Vincent was clinging to him so tightly that it was almost parasitic.

Elliot looked down, then raised his head slowly, looking up at the two. "V-Vincent? Why are you so mean to Gil?" He said it in an exaggeratedly childish tone that got the attention of only the raven-haired man, who was now staring at the teenager with confusion, but also a bit of affection—almost as if he was actually looking at a six year old Elliot.


	23. 23

**(I haven't done anything for this in a while –one month and a day exactly to be specific- :/ I've been talking to someone that always puts me in an _oh my gawd tearz I can't even why are you so legitimately perfect and I miss you so damn much why must we live in different states now_**_**?**_** mood recently, so I've been incapable of making anything that doesn't end up being melodramatic and tragic**_**.**_**)**

_I disclaim any ownership. Although if I owned it, I probably wouldn't be writing FANfiction now would I? Ah, who am I kidding? I'd write a bunch of different happy alternate endings even if I did own the story. But I don't own it._

The gentle expression on Gil's face was contrasted dramatically by the bored glare on Vincent's. "Can you maybe act like a model brother somewhere else?" He tapped his fingers against the wooden floor, making a repetitive clicking sound.

"I-I'm not supposed to be… um… a model brother… I'm supposed to be a cute, little brother." The look on his face was almost pained, and the sound of his teeth grinding was standing out among the near-silence of the room, but he kept up the charade of childishness. "And y-you should be nice to your little brother… and your older brother too."

Pursing his lips, Vincent waited a moment before answering curtly, "I am being nice to him. If I wasn't being nice, we would be having an entirely different conversation. Not that I would ever consider being mean to Gil~" He tightened his vice-like grip around his brothers waist, nuzzling into his side.

"Nn, Vincent, at least don't suffocate me," He pleaded anxiously, "I can't breathe!"

With a mock confused look etched on his features, the blonde began to speak again, "Well if you couldn't breathe, you would be unable to talk…"

After a moment of consideration, the raven-haired man's answer came, "I can't breathe properly with you crushing my ribcage!" The end of the sentence was noticeably higher pitched than the rest due to the lack of air getting to his lungs.

"Viiiiiiincent! Leggo of 'im!" Switching speech patterns again to an even more childish tone, Elliot whined, "You're gonna hurt him!"

There was no response, just shocked expressions from everyone except Leo, who was smirking happily. "So this is what a young Elliot behaved like, hmm?" He looked back down to his book, flipping another page absentmindedly.

"Of course not! I'm trying to act cute!"

The noirette laughed, fitting words between bursts of amusement, "That's what you consider cute? Oh dear, that's a bit frightening."

"_I _don't think it's cute! I'm supposed to act like a little kid, and that's what I'm doing!" He thought for a second before stomping his foot angrily and making an unintelligible noise. "Don't be stupid!"

If it was even possible, the silence got even louder in its utter lack of noise. Everyone wanted to see how Leo was going to react to being called stupid, but without being within the general vicinity of the two boys.

True to form, he maintained composure in the most intimidating way possible. Setting his book down slowly, he tilted his head ever-so-slightly and stared directly at the noble. "Hm." Nothing more, but it was much more terrifying than an angry outburst would have been.

"It's something a little kid would say… right?" He looked towards Break, then Oz, then Gil, looking for confirmation; but receiving none.

**(I'll probably do more tomorrow or the day after, but I'm too tired at the moment to do anything more, and if I don't add this now, I'll end up disliking it and erasing it; then have to start all over... ****Well, I'm off to bed~ Bye rainbow cupcakes! **:3)


End file.
